A Twist of Fate
by mcc1089
Summary: Christie enters the fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament to find Eddy, while traveling with King, whom they secretly have feelings for each other. Christie/King Rated T-M for graphic scenes of fights, intimacy, and one scene of torturous violence R&R!
1. Pilot

Hey there. mcc1089 here again. Very sorry for the VERY long wait. Everything has been so crazy. My first big DJ Performance is coming up and I'm excited. So I didn't realize how much I have missed the Tekken FanFics... And for those that like the story Cub's New Life.... I suggest you never read that again. I am in the works of deleting that story due to writer's block for about two to three years... However I do intend to follow this story pretty well. Please enjoy this story and Review and tell me what I need to improve on or if you just plain like the story. ENJOY!

* * *

A TWIST OF FATE - Pilot

* * *

Three days before the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, Christie Monteiro ran into her room to get her clothes together. She finally decided on her goal and would never waiver from it. Eddy was there… somewhere, and she was going to find him no matter what. The phone rang as she threw her clothes together in a big duffle bag.

"Hello?" she answered in a hurried tone.

"Hey, Christie. I just wanted to wish you luck and such."

"Thanks, Marco, but nothing you say will keep me here. The little relationship we had been awkward enough and you try to keep me here… I can't. I need to get back to L.A. tonight. I'm late for registration as it is." She threw another outfit into the bag with three other pairs of shoes. "Listen, I need to win this thing. I need to… go… I need to go."

"Is this about your friend? Is it this Edwin… something or other, that you constantly talk about and is the reason why we can't be together?"

"Eddy…" she shot back and sighed. "It's part of the reason."

"You told me he left and never returned. What makes you think he wants to meet up again; just because you want to win a fighting tournament? Christie… he's not coming back." With these words Christie stopped and sat down on her bed. The heat from the Brazilian coastline made her seasick just like the first day she came here to get away from her life. After Eddy Gordo left, she was devastated and ran off to a small apartment on the beaches of Brazil. She loved it at first… but after a few months, she needed to get a job, and start a new life to keep her mind preoccupied.

"Marco," She sighed as she remembered the day her friends took her to a club and right when Christie wanted to leave, Marco Rivera stepped in front of her and asked her to dance. She thought he was rather attractive, and stayed. They have dated off and on for about a year and a half, but nothing was really serious. "Marco please don't do this to me. You know how much he means to my life and my grandpa's as well. I cannot have my back turned if by any chance he is in need of help. Please, you have to understand."

"Yeah I do. Christie, I just want you to know that I still care about you… and that if you ever need a friend… that I am here, and you know where to find me."

"Thanks. I have to get going. My plane leaves really soon. Bye Marco."

"Bye Christie."

* * *

"Where the hell did I put my book?" Christie thought aloud. After taking care of packing and about to walk out the door, she rummaged through her bookshelf for her battered copy of the book "Beauty", and grabbed her iPod as she raced out the door. Alberto Munoz, her landlord, took her to the airport and walked her to her terminal.

"Mrs. Murillo will be very sad that you are going to be gone for a long time. She always enjoyed being your neighbor."

"Tell her that I will come and visit after a while. I don't know how long it's going to be until I can, but promise her that I will contact her after a while and tell her how I'm doing."

"Does this mean that you… aren't going to come back and live here?" He looked hurt.

"Give me some time to think about it. It is very beautiful here, and I love the people… but I won't know what my options are unless I go." The intercom interrupted the two, and Christie gave a last hug before she boarded the plane. After helping a man put his luggage up she sat down near the window and prepared for the long flights. The first stop would be in Mexico City, and then to L.A. The sun seemed to brighten her life and give her more hope to accomplish her goal.

"Please, Eddy… please hold on." The whisper was inaudible, however she felt it would find its receiver in some way or another.

Taking out her iPod and rummaging through the songs, she noticed she had started to like the club genre a lot more than she used to. It must have been because of all the times she went to the clubs with her friends and having some fond memories of such occasions. She put the playlists on shuffle and sat back to rest her eyes. As soon as the music started, her eyes shot open. As the beat progressed, she recognized what setting she first heard the familiar tune.

_"Wendy, please… I just want to go home." Christie turned toward her friend who was dancing to the beat. The club had gotten crowded and people were going nuts over the DJ; screaming his name. She had never heard of him and he was just getting on stage; a perfect time to leave, when nothing was playing._

_"Oh, com' on Christie. We've only been here for an hour, and people are saying this guy is the best DJ in the WORLD! Christie, girl, you have got to start living!" The music started and people went wild._

_"Silence," Christie noted to herself. "by Sarah McLachlan… only… I've never heard it this way before." The music was good, she admitted that to herself, but still she felt uncomfortable. Her friends were having a good time… why wasn't she? Eddy. She looked down at her feet and stood in place. The contrast could be visible from a mile away… anybody could see she wasn't dancing… and so did he._

_"Hola, senorita. Como estas?" A tall, dark, and ironically handsome man interrupted her thoughts. She looked around to make sure he wasn't talking to some goddess of beauty behind her. She turned back and answered with a sigh._

_"Uhh… crap… Hola… uh… senor. Me… no hablo espanol… mucho?" Of all times in her life….why did it have to be this encounter in which she knew next to no Spanish or Portuguese at all. She started to stress out when his gaze never wavered as he glided closer, closing the distance. He was absolutely breathtaking. His tone body, spiked black hair and piercing brown eyes that locked on to hers, made her stare at him like some sort of idiot._

_"Don't hurt yourself. English is really my native tongue." The relief Christie felt was rolling off of her. "So… you like Tiësto?"_

_"What's a Ti…"  
"Tiësto!" He said this in a way that meant she was missing something super obvious. "He is the one who is making this crowd go wild!" She turned around to look at the DJ. The screen behind him was flashing: "Silence (Tiësto Remix) – Sarah McLachlan"._

_"Oh… hmm. He sounds good." She looked for her friend who seemed to be still dancing with some guy she just met._

_"Perhaps you would like to sit down while your friend is enjoying herself? You look like you have a lot on your mind." He stretched out his hand. Christie hesitated but took it. The place he led her too looked out the entire dance hall. The V.I.P. Suites that was mainly issued to celebrities were much smaller than they look on the outside. "Make yourself at home. My name is Marco by the way. My father is the owner of this club." Christie turned wide eyed at Marco then turned back to the action outside the window. "And… who might you be?"_

_"Leaving… I have to go. I thank you for your hospitable actions, but I must be on my way…" when she turned Marco snaked his arms around her in an embrace._

_"The night is still young. Won't you give me a chance?" as he said this, she felt something snaking down her back and onto her back pocket. Unbeknown to her until she reached her home, he slipped his number into the pocket._

_"… You wish…" With a turn on her ankle, she elbowed him in the ribs and punched him with the other hand. The force from the blow sent him staggering back. Christie started to sway back and forth, shifting her momentum from side to side, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Usually Capoeira uses a slower, more native type of music, not the high pulse booming of Trance music, but it was easy enough to catch the rhythm._

_"Damn! That's a poisonous punch. I only meant to let you see things my way." Christie stopped and started to walk out. "WAIT! I didn't catch your name." She had her hand on the handle and stopped._

_"I didn't give it."_

_"Please. I just want to know the name of the lady of the night. It is very rare I find such a beauty with a kick." His smile was contagious and Christie couldn't help but return the smile._

_"Christie."_

_"Christie. Well… I hope to see you around here again, Christie."_

_"Doubtable."

* * *

  
_

"Hey… Miss. We are getting off now." A middle aged man woke Christie up from her dream. The same song was playing… because she forgot to turn off the repeat option.

"Thanks." She got her bag and exited with everybody else. This was all new to her and she didn't know a lot about Mexico. She heard a lot of bad things happened, but then again… they were just legends… right? Taking advantage of the time she had between flights, she refreshed herself and got something to eat. The food smelled great, and it was hard for her to choose. She was about to choose a coffee place when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Panic struck her as she ducked down and kicked down, sweeping the offender's feet from under him. A large thud sounded and Christie looked down at the large figure.

"Ah Shit!" The man winced. He slowly stood up to face Christie, but she let out a small scream.

"What the…" Christie stood back. The man had a mask on. Why the hell would some guy come up to her in the middle of an airport with a… bear mask?

"Sorry, lady. I didn't mean to harm you. My team and I saw you come off Flight 643. We know that it is going to Los Angeles, and we were wondering how long it takes to get there, roughly."

"Uhh… Probably about four to five hours… roughly." She guessed.

"Ah. I see. Well we've never been in Los Angeles before and we need to know where some buildings are. Do you know where the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 Registration is located?"

"Y…Yeah… I'm going there myself. I can show you when we land. LAX isn't too far from the LAA."

"LAA?"

"The Los Angeles Arena. Registration is there."

"Wonderful. Say, would you mind if I showed you to my team? They tend to lose hope of finding anybody who can help us reach are destination. They're right over there in the waiting area." Christie looked at the implied location and saw a number of masked men of various sizes. The largest of them in a Jaguar mask.

"Uhh… I kinda have to eat…" She began but was interrupted with a waving hand.

"No. Don't worry about it. We can take care of the food situation if you just talk with us for a few moments. Anything you like, we can get you." Christie looked at the men again.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." The two walked over to the waiting area where the men were laughing and talking.

"Gentlemen… Our savior!" The masked men turned and started to chuckle and making catcalls. Christie's face flushed as she turned her head to the side. The one on the end made no sound at all, except for a low growl. "Now now. Be nice. This beauty here is also going to be in the preliminaries for the Tournament. She has agreed to be our guide in Los Angeles." Sounds of approval were humming, again except for the man on the end. All the other masks were turned towards her, but the Jaguar one at the end faced forward with his arms crossed. Christie thought he looked familiar, but was unsure. His long black hair was scattered down his back and draping across his massive shoulders and chest.

"Do you live in the Los Angeles area?" one of the men asked.

"No…Well I used to for a while. But it's been a while. I still remember where everything is." The one that asked the question nodded and the team started up their own little conversations. Christie's stomach growled and the man in the bear mask started to rummage through his coat for his wallet. He pulled out three ones and gulped.

"Uh… King? You got a twenty to spare?" The one at the end slowly turned his head with a slight moan and growl. He stood up to retrieve his own wallet from his back pocket. The silent giant took a few steps forward and handed the man the wallet with a mighty paw of a hand. There was a hesitation for a second and even though she couldn't see his real eyes, she knew they were looking at her. Her mind was sifting through her memories as to why this "King" seemed so familiar. "Just name the place and we're there."

* * *

"Of all the places in this airport… you choose… one of the worst quesadilla chains in the world." The bear man, who had a name tag on as Alejandro, sighed.

"I doubt it is that bad. You can't really mess up melted cheese in a flour tortilla." Christie pointed out.

"Oh… You would be surprised." When the order was up. The quesadilla was char burnt on the top, the tortilla was rock hard, and the cheese smelled… really, really old. "Told you so. King would be most unhappy to know you spent his money at this place. I will find you something good." As they walked Christie got more and more curious of this "King". She decided her curiosity would kill her anyway so she went for the kill.

"I've been wondering… about this "King". Who is he?"

"King? Oh he's a wrestler who was a priest at one point in his life. But when he was affiliated with massive drinking, he was found by his father and trained to become the next King. He is really King two, but we don't talk about the other King. It's sad to look at him sometimes. After the murder of his father, he went into depression and now he's seeking revenge on the man responsible for Armor King's murder. He even paid to have the man bailed from death row so he could beat the man in the tournament.

"His life is full of anger. His orphanage is not doing too well either."

"Orphanage… wait… Is this the same King from the last tournament? The man that was one of the finalists?"

"That's the one. He is known to be silent; his 'vow of silence' if you will. He just growls and moans a lot though. Somehow, the man with his huge physique and said "Adorable" features… he's a big softy. Always shy, especially around women. He does have a big heart, even though his mind is tortured with pain and revenge. We hope he can return to normal after this tournament."

"Wow. I can't believe I'm flying with the legendary King. I've heard about his fights so much… Do you think he would like something to eat?" Christie was awestruck.

"Doubt it. Though he probably would like a bottled water."

After getting some good nachos, Christie and Alejandro walked toward the terminal. People were starting to board. King was the only one sitting in the waiting area.

"Hi… uh thanks for the food, and I got you this…" she handed him the bottle of water with a shaking hand. King took it and nodded his gratitude. The three boarded the airplane and took their seats. Coincidently, Christie's window seat was right next to King's.

The plane took off and Christie turned on her iPod again. This time making sure that she turned off the repeat. She found a comedy podcast and started to watch it. It was bad timing when the refreshments came for the first round. After drinking a sip of her water, the comic made a hilarious joke and caused Christie to choke and spit out her water… all over King's magazine. She covered her mouth quickly and turned to face him with hesitation. King folded the magazine and threw it across the aisle to Alejandro, who was sleeping, and woke him up.

"I'm soooooo, so sorry." Christie apologized, but King made a sound between a cross a snort and a small chuckle. He raised his hand to stop her and got up from his seat. Rolling his sleeves up his massive forearms, he got an attendant's attention and pointed to some paper towels. Upon returning to his seat, he tore a piece off and gave it to Christie. He tore another for himself to dry the wet spots on his white jeans. When everything was dry and done, Christie turned off her iPod and slumped back into her chair.  
"This is going to be one long flight." She moaned to herself. Her head snapped to the right when she heard the slight chuckle from King for the second time.

* * *

Boogity! So I hope you like this new Series. And I will give a hypothetical high 5 to the first person to tell me what the sneaky little Tiësto reference is (Besides the flashback) I put in the pilot. (Blarg I start Spring semester of College in ... two days exactly now... LAME!!! GOODNIGHT... or rather good morning since it's 3:02 A.M. WHATEVER!!! lol!)


	2. Change of Plans

OK so here's the deal… THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS… all two/three of you… and especially JunKing, because your writing is the bomb and you are my hero! Tell me what you think!

Chapter 2 – Change of Plans.

* * *

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap SMACK

Christie looked down at her hand to find the great paw of the champion wrestler keeping it still. King was in the position he had been in for over an hour and her tapping her fingers against her knee. She waited for a few seconds, but his hand didn't move.

"Sorry. I didn't know it bothered you." She finally said. King slightly nodded and hesitantly slid his hand off hers. He handed her a pad of paper with some scribbling on it.

'Please forgive me for asking, but you seem to enjoy the music a lot. What is it you are listening to?'

Christie smiled as she held the device up for him to see. "It's called 'Shake Your Fantasy' by Mimi & Teft. It's a song I use to train sometimes…" She noted that he looked a little uncomfortable. "Are you ok?"

King nodded, but continued to stir. A piece of paper fell out of his pocket and onto her knee. The picture was of a couple of kids laughing with King. One boy had King's head in a mock headlock and two girls holding on to each leg. The picture wasn't old, but it was worn. King handed her another note.

'The boy is Richard. He was brought to the orphanage in desperate need of medical attention. He died after one year. The girls are Anna and Jenna. They were abused by their families. Jenna (on the right) was intentionally burned with acid and left on the orphanage doorstep for dead. She is still alive and got adopted. Anna ran away from her parents and still lives at the orphanage.'

"Wow." She noticed the way that the children embraced him. The love… the happiness. He was their father, teacher, and best friend. He was fighting for them… well… from what Alejandro said... for revenge. "You seem to care for them a lot. I wish my dad was around more." King turned his head in confusion. "You see, my father… He was never around. My mom always worked to keep me in school and my friend Eddy…" King wrote something but kept it in his hand. "Eddy taught me how to take care of myself, but he had to leave. It really hurt me.

"My grandpa went to jail and is still there. He was arrested for a crime he didn't commit and I've heard he's not doing too well. Eddy left to settle some disputes, but I still think of it as another person in my life that I won't see. He broke my heart when it happened too. He never took into consideration what I might feel." King growled a little and handed her another piece of paper.

'I'm truly sorry. I wish your situation was better.'

"It's alright. Things happen." She returned the picture. She noticed that he made fists when she made the references to Eddy. 'I wonder what his face looks like.'

"Would you like snack?" the male flight attendant asked. His eyes completely directed to Christie's breasts.

King looked over when Christie didn't respond. She looked like she was avoiding the question. One look at the flight attendant answered all of his unspoken questions. Politely, King waved his hand, however the attendant didn't even notice him. King started to get up with a rumbling in his chest; his enormous brawn blocking the view of the woman behind him. The flight attendant got the hint and continued forward.

"Thank you. I'm not used to having another man stick up for me, even from prying eyes." Christie finally admitted as King sat back down in his seat comfortably. He nodded awkwardly, yet understanding. "And sorry about before. I can sometimes loose myself in the music." King scribbled something on the paper and handed it to her.

'I understand. And you are welcome.' He took it back after she read it and wrote some more on it. 'What style of fighting do you do?'

"I do Capoeira. It's a Brazilian martial art. Some have thought it to be a dance, and in a way… it is. What do you do? I've seen your fights on TV but I never really knew what it was."

'I am a Lucharo wrestler. The others are also the same.'

"So you guys are like the WWE?" King seemed to be confused. "Smack down?" Still no reply. "I guess you don't watch wrestling on the TV then…" He nodded no.

'The area we live in is a land of poverty. I don't watch TV that often. Capoeira… I think I have seen your style. Do you know a man that entered the tournament last time? I don't remember his name, however he did use a style that was more of a dance.'

"Was he dark skinned? And had crazy hair?" She asked in hast.

'He was dark. Wore green and yellow clothes.'

"That was my friend Eddy. He entered the last tournament. Did you fight with him?" King shook his head no. "He's very good. I just hope I can find him soon. Hopefully if I get far enough in the tournament, we will find each other." King just nodded. A 'ding' sounded and the captain's voice was heard.

"Hello passengers, we are experiencing some malfunctioning devices, and we will be forced to land. We will be arriving at DFW airport in Texas. We are very sorry for the inconvenience, however we are glad to compensate you with the earliest flight to Los Angeles. Again we are sorry and hope you make it to your destination on time."

Christie sighed and looked at her nails. "That sucks. I don't know if there is a registration nearby for the tournament." King just shrugged.

The plane landed with ease and the passengers unloaded. Christie sat down in a waiting area as most of the men of the group raced to the restrooms. King sat across from Christie and next to a kid, who seemed a little intimidated.

A banner down a few terminals caught Christie's eye. She got up to take a closer look and King rose also.

'WELCOME CONTESTANTS. KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT 4 REGISTRATION -'

King sighed in relief, however it sounded more like a purr of a great cat. Christie followed the arrows to a table with papers spread out upon. "They're directions to the registration in Texas." She handed the paper to King.

"King, Christie, Do you want to catch the 3:30 flight? Or the 5:12 flight?" Alejandro asked as he caught up with the couple.

"Actually there is a registration for the tournament close by. The directions are on the table over there." Christie pointed. King walked off towards some other members of the group.

"Well… I guess we can do that… I know a little bit of Texas, but not a whole lot." Christie read more of the paper.

"It says here that there are a few hotels that give free lodging for contestants. Let's just get our stuff and go to one of them, then get to registration."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get your bags for you. If you want to, you can go ahead to one of the hotels, and reserve a few rooms. King needs his own, don't ask why, but it's always like that. Say you want the MS5 room for him. You get your own for obvious reasons, and as for a total of rooms, just say five. The rest of us can squeeze in the other three rooms no problem."

"Thanks, Alejandro. My bags have pink glow sticks attached to them. You can't miss them."

"I'll let King know you're going alone."

"You don't have to; he's not my father or anything." Christie noted. In truth she never really told her real father what she did or where she was going half the time.

"King thinks of you as one of the group. Yeah he doesn't know you, but it's his nature to be protective of his 'children' or 'family'. He's also a little protective of women, as you can understand."

"Yeah I guess so, oh well. Thanks for promising to take care of my bags. I'm going to go to this one." She pointed to a picture on the direction flyer. "The Marriott; it seems to have the most rooms."

"Alright. That's not too far away. We'll meet you there in the lobby then."

"No problem. See you there." Alejandro waved as he walked towards the baggage claim. While Christie worked on getting a cab, King was waiting for his bag to come into view. Alejandro walked up beside him and handed him the paper, pointing to the hotel Christie chose. King nodded and looked around.

"She went to reserve some rooms at the hotel." King stood rigid and puffed up. Alejandro stepped back. He knew exactly what King was "saying". King's body language was pretty straight forward and Alejandro knew he missed something obvious. "She's safe. She's taking a cab. The hotel isn't that far away, so I'm sure nothing is going to happen to her in such short of time." King hesitated, then stepped down. He found his bag and walked to the rest of the group who had already retrieved their luggage. "Hey King," King turned around. "Your hair really reeks. You need to wash it more often. Ha ha…"

SMACK!

"Damn, King! Not so hard." Alejandro rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

"Thanks." Christie yelled to the cab driver as he sped from the hotel parking lot. She made a note of how many rooms and beds needed to be reserved and chose the ones that were overlooking the pool. She held the five key cards and decided to check out the rooms. Hers consisted of a bed, table, chair, night stand, and a TV. Nothing special. Since the hotel was part of the tournament, her room, and the others also, would have a rulebook, first aid kit, and a small suspending punching bag in a spacious corner of the room. "Cool." She looked at the guys rooms, they were all similar; the only difference was the number of beds. The last room was King's. She was wondering what the MS5 room was. It had a different key than the others. The door unlocked and it seemed she entered into another building. The room was huge! Yes it had a bed, table, chair, nightstand, laptop, TV and everything she had, but the ceiling was higher, the room was longer, and the window overlooking the pool took up half of the whole wall. Oh, and the TV was bigger than Christie herself.

"I guess you need to be spoiled once in a while." Christie closed the door behind her as she walked back to her room. She picked up the phone and dialed a number, failing to hit the right numbers twice. The third try was a charm as she heard the tone beep.

"Hola?"

"Hey, Alberto. It's just Christie. I just wanted to say that I got in fine and got my hotel situations set up.

"Ah Christie! Your calling pretty early. You are already in Los Angeles?" Christie's landlord asked.

"Actually the plane had to stop in Texas, however I found out that they host the registration here also, so I thought I might as well stay here."

"That's great. I'm glad you are safe. Marco had stopped by hoping you haven't left yet."

"I told him I was leaving. I'll call him or text him later. I'm going to take a little nap. I didn't get much sleep on the plane."

"Alright. Your mother sent you an email just after you left. I didn't open it, but I saved it before I deleted your spam."

"Thanks Alberto. I'll take care of it. There is a computer in one of my friend's rooms."

"Friend's? You mean to tell me you have already made friends? Do tell!" Alberto laughed.

"Ha ha. He's famous. I met…"

"So it's a guy? Hmm and he's famous! Does he talk to you a lot?" Christie could hear the urging sarcasm in his voice.

"He doesn't talk at all. It's King, from the last tournament. Remember the one with the jaguar mask?"

"Oh! Oh my. I do remember. He seems a little intimidating. Be careful around him. I remember the press coverage on him and his former master. The one that died."

"Yeah. I just remember watching him on TV. Don't worry, I'll be careful. I bet I could take him." Christie laughed.

"I have no doubt that you could. Just be careful and try not to get killed. Your parents would have a fit."

"I'll be careful. I have to go. I'll check that email and contact Marco. Thanks for your help Al."

"No problem at all Christie; be safe. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

'Christie, I hope you are doing well. Your Grandfather is a little ill, but we are running the papers through to release him out of prison. Christie, I heard you were entering the tournament Eddy entered a few years ago. I ask that you please don't get hurt. Your father is worried sick. You are still young, and we don't want to lose you for good. To us, Eddy is nothing compared to you. I wish you didn't enter the tournament, but like always, you do whatever you have your mind set on. We love you darling. Please update us on what is going on. Signed your mother.'

Christie hit the reply button and sighed. While trying to think of what to say, she idly ran her fingers over King's laptop keyboard. Her mind was set on her goal, that she knew, but it still hurt her to go against her family's wishes, even if she was a young adult. She sat up straight and started to type.

'Mom, Dad, I am fine. The plane had to land in Texas due to something going wrong. Like I said, I am fine. Tell dad not to worry about me and worry more about Grandpa. He needs more attention than I do. It may not seem like it to you, but I'm not going to be happy without Eddy. I can't live my life knowing that he is out there somewhere. When I find him, I can bring him home along with Grandpa and we can be a family again. I love you both. I will tell you how I'm doing later. OH I forgot to mention. I met a celebrity! King! He's the person that was one of the finalists during the last competition. He stuck up for me on the plane when this guy wouldn't stop staring at me. Anyway, I'm traveling with his group now, and I will still keep you informed on what is happening. I love you. Christie.'

After hitting send, Christie saw a laminated paper taped to the desk the laptop was sitting on.

"Electronic Registration? Hmm… this will save a whole lot of time!" She followed the link to the website of the tournament. The registration could be filled out online, so she entered her information and received a code number for identification. She turned the laptop off and closed the door behind her, only to ram her face into a rock hard chest. "Sorry.." she looked up to see King.

"I was just checking out the rooms. I hope you don't mind, but I used your laptop to check email and register for the tournament." King waived his hand assuring her forgiveness. "I'll tell the others about the online thing…" she noticed King's arms were crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. "You need something?"

King released one arm to show her the door was locked. "Oh… Sorry…" She pulled the pile of key cards out of her pocket. They slipped out of her hands and sprayed across the floor. "Ugh…" Christie sighed but when she looked down, King was gathering the cards. His tail was visible from her current position. It looked real. She watched as it moved ever so slightly as he shifted his weight to stand up. Her eyes quickly diverted to his face hoping that he didn't notice her staring at his ass. He handed her the cards, and kept the one that was different. He nodded then retreated to the lobby to get the luggage.

* * *

"Hey look at those guys over there." One of the wrestlers nudged Alejandro while they were unloading the bags. Three men were walking unusually. Alejandro automatically concluded the subjects were intoxicated. They went through the doors of the hotel laughing at each other's clumsiness.

"Where is Christie? I didn't see her come down yet?" Alejandro asked.

"I don't know. King went up to look for her. The receptionist told me that our rooms are on the second floor facing the left side of the pool." The wrestler informed.

"Thanks Rick, hey take my stuff up with yours. I'll share a room with you. I'm going to go find those two."

"No problem." Alejandro nodded and entered the hotel. A woman shielded her child's eyes when he entered the lobby since his bear mask was on. King passed the drunk men and met him.

"Where's Christie?" King pointed up the stairs then picked up a bag. "Was she following you?" King nodded then got the hint. The two jogged up the stairs when they heard one of their fears.

"Hey! Let go of me!" it was Christie. King skipped steps as he flew up the stairs. Alejandro followed so close that he ran into King's back when he stopped abruptly. Christie high-jump kicked one of the men and assumed the ginga. The men still standing staggered back then lunged. Christie kicked low, twisted her body to the right, then jumped and landed her right foot on the first guy's neck, who's head collided with the other mans, then floored and ceased to move. The two wrestler's mouths dropped, but were concealed from sight due to the masks they were wearing. "Hey…" Christie panted.

"Holy shit, that was awesome!" Alejandro exclaimed. King scratched his head, then became rigid as he saw movement from one of the men. The first man Christie beat pulled out a switch blade and lunged low. King saw this and quickly pushed Christie out of the way. The blade missed King by inches, and fell out of the man's hand. King punched the man in the stomach, then three times in the chest alternating fists. He quickly grabbed the front of the man's face and slammed it down on the ground, causing King to front flip over the man and land on his feet. King took hold of his shoulder than slammed his body down on the opponent full force with his elbow jabbed into the stomach. Christie ran over to King and helped him up.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" King just growled, but made no inclination that he was injured. Alejandro took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance and police. "Thanks. I could have died right there." Christie laid a hand on King's cheekbone of the mask. Though she couldn't see it, King's face grew red. She made a face and leaned in closer then pushed away immediately. "Wow… your hair reeks!" Alejandro cracked up hard and had to kneel down he was laughing so hard. King retreated to his room and slammed the door shut. Christie could hear the water of the shower turn on and the bathroom door close. She laughed at Alejandro then proceeded to gather her bags down stairs as the hotel security rushed up to take care of business.

* * *

After the excitement was over and everybody got settled into their rooms, Alejandro and Rick returned to their room after sneaking from another down the hall.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Though I have to say, Ricardo… You are the stud for the job." Alejandro laughed.

"Do you think it will ever be noticed?" Ricardo asked.

"I hope it won't or we're dead meat! Here… take these…" He handed Ricardo the set of garments. "Hide in our room. I have to make sure that our secrets are kept secret and have a little fun with what's to come." The duo snickered as they separated. Alejandro worked on wiping his grin off before he reached Christie's door. This is one afternoon he would not want to mess up.  


* * *

A/N – ok so I'm very sorry for the late posting… it's been months I know and I'm sorry, but I have good news, Chapter 3 is already written! So I will post it very soon. I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING… and the answer is "_**NO!**_" That is all I am going to say. And if you are thinking something completely different… then you have no imagination lol…. Well it's true, like it or not lol… j/k To understand what just happened, you have to read the next chapter! (which I already said I am finished with and will post later on. (I do have a life, and college to attend!)) Please Read and Review. I'd like to answer questions and i always enjoy reading feedback. Make my day, review away! - mcc1089


	3. A Day at the Pool

'Ello! So thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter. This will clear up the mystery I'm sure. I'm going to change the description of the story before I have to go to class. It's going to be a while before I post the next chapter after this one, due to the fact that I have had a very high fever the past few days and it seems to be getting worse. I need to catch up on my homework! blegh. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know how it's going. Thanks.

* * *

"Christie, hey, we're all going to the hotel pool to hang out. Would you like to come with us?" Alejandro asked as he rasped his knuckles against her door.

"Uh yeah… but I don't have a swimsuit…" Christie opened the door. Alejandro's mask was off and his black hair was spiked up. She couldn't help but notice his incredible physique, as she sat down on her bed.

"Don't worry about that. Ricardo has got this all under control." Christie gave him a look. She grabbed the towel from the bathroom and reached for her keys. Alejandro's smirk stayed on his face.

"What do you mean, 'under control'?" Christie eyed him again as they walked down to his room. He just chuckled and continued to walk.

"Ricardo! Donde estas?" He opened the door and left it open. Christie was hesitant to enter.

"Estoy aqui!" the voice came from the bathroom, of which the door opened and the muscular frame of Ricardo exited, holding…

"_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL… NO**_!" Christie stepped back a few steps at the sight of the skimpy bikini. "That thing is just a mess of strings! _And_… how did you… _acquire_… this article of clothing, I might ask?"

Alejandro snickered and Ricardo slumped into a chair. "You really want to know?" Christie immediately shook her head no. "I thought so. Anyway. This is the only thing I could "acquire" in one night… and without the lender knowing… much…" The two burst into tears laughing.

"UGH! Give it here you perverts." Christie grabbed it from Ricardo's hand and entered the bathroom. After a few minutes, the door unlocked and she stepped into the room with a towel covering her. "There's too much skin for my liking…"

"Eh. You can live. We'll meet you at the pool deck." Alejandro called as he and Ricardo closed the door. Christie groaned and made her way slowly down the hall. When she finally arrived at her destination, the guys were all laughing and horsing around. She counted them and sure enough there was one missing…

"Christie! Come on in; the water isn't that cold." One of the guys motioned for her to come. Christie started to have second thoughts and began to turn around, when King brushed past her. His mask was still on, and the only thing that seemed different at the present, was he had blue swimming trunks on instead of his white jeans. She stared at his dark legs and the lower half of his thighs, which were very muscular. She turned back around and sat at a table in the shade. King placed his towel by hers and took off his fighting gloves.

He nodded towards to pool at her when she didn't move. She just shook her head frantically. He just shrugged and reached behind to pull off the blue shirt. Christie's eyes widened at the sight of the massive abs being revealed. The thin short hair across his chest and below his navel seemed to define his features more than ever. He was probably the best looking man of the whole group of lucharo wrestlers, and that was definitely saying something, considering what the other fighters looked like. Christie slowly put on her sunglasses so her roaming eyes weren't obvious.

"King, remember the pool training we did last summer? You still remember some of it?" Alejandro asked. King nodded and jumped in the pool. When the water settled down a little bit after the giant splash, Christie noticed the water gleaming from the mask. King shook his head and the water sprayed everywhere.

"What is pool training?" She didn't want to keep staring at King so she directed the question to Alejandro.

"Pool training is when you obviously get in a pool and train." Christie stuck her tongue out at him. "Because muscle mass is denser than fat, we sink to the bottom. We take a breath of air and have underwater fights. The water causes more resistance and you have to use more muscle to move around at normal speed."

"So it's like, combining weight training with combat? Interesting…"

"You should try it. King has a hard time with his breath. He never talks, so his ability to hold his breath to talk is very limited…"

WHAP

The gang cracked up as King smacked the back of Alejandro's head. Christie couldn't help but laugh out loud. Alejandro stayed under the water and Ricardo submerged. She could see figures moving around and some bubbles rising to the top, but the figures weren't too clear. King crossed his arms over his chest and moved to the side of the pool. Christie kneeled down at the edge of the pool for a better look. The two fighters were moving around as fast as they normally would. Ricardo was the first one to gasp for air then returned to the water. Alejandro followed.

"Is it difficult?" She asked King. He shrugged then turned to the right. His arms unfolded and pulled himself out of the pool. Christie looked up and saw a young woman walking towards the pool. The braided brown hair was in pigtails and a headband made of beads pulled it back. "Julia?" Christie asked. The woman looked over and her expression burst into joy.

"Christie! Oh my goodness!" Julia Chang brushed past King's open arms to embrace Christie. King and the guys all turned their heads in confusion. The two girls were jumping up and down and squealing. When Alejandro and Ricardo came up for the last time, they turned and looked at the scene. King slowly turned around while awkwardly putting his hands down. "I haven't seen you in FOREVEVER!"

"I know! You wrote me last week that you were going to be in the tournament this year."

"Yeah, my house is almost on desert land and I can't have that. I didn't know you were friends with King and his group." Julia waved at the guys, who all smiled and waved back.

"Yeah, we all found each other back in Mexico and when the plane had to stop in Texas, we thought we might as well register here since there was the American Airlines center that was hosting the registration." Christie noticed that she still had the towel wrapped around her waist. Julia noticed too and looked at the shoulder strap.

"Is that mine?" Julia pointed at the swimsuit. "I seem to have misplaced mine last night…" Christie looked over at Alejandro and Ricardo. Julia looked over and nodded. "Ah. I see. Don't worry I sort of expected it from those two anyway. They like to make up really weird stories when all they do is steel it from my bags. It's happened a few times before."

Christie noticed that Julia was also wearing a revealing swimsuit also. She shrugged out of the towel and held it. "It might be a little small…"

"Nope! It's perfect. Come on, the guys are waiting." Julia winked. Christie handed the towel to her, and she threw it at King to deal with. King was frozen. The two girls jumped into the pool and meet with cat calls and wide grins. "Get a life!"

King put the towel by his and jumped back in. The group watched some more Pool Training and started up a game of Marco Polo. King jumped out and walked away. One of the guys started and the water started to splash. Julia swam over by Christie and whispered to her.

"Hey you might want to get out of the pool. The guys are all after you. King hates this game, so you might want to keep him company." Christie nodded and climbed the ladder. Julia felt a hand touch her thigh. Ricardo was the seeker, and she knew it was only a game…; however she quickly grabbed the hand and twisted it. Grabbing the other wrist, Julia placed her foot on Ricardo's stomach. "Have a nice flight." She grinned as she thrust her foot up. Ricardo flew through the air like a bird and landed hard on the concrete on the side of the pool. The other men were stunned and all started to laugh at Ricardo.

"King?" Christie looked for him by the vending machines. His mask was pushed up so he could drink the water he bought, but upon hearing her calling, he pushed it down. "There you are. Julia said that you weren't really interested in the games they were playing." King nodded no as he sat down in a chair that was provided on the porch. "I wanted to be less crowded anyway." King looked down and started to get up, but Christie grabbed his large wrist. "No… I want you to stay. I meant the crowd of all the super loud guys that seem to follow me everywhere." King sat back down and leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"I've always wanted to ask you… why you took a vow of silence to begin with. Would it be too much to ask if you could just say it and then go back to the vow?" King got up and headed towards the door. Christie thought she had offended him in some way, but he motioned for her to follow.

The air inside the lobby was ice cold. Christie just now remembered that her towel was next to King's at the pool. King wrapped a massive arm around her as they walked. His body heat started to warm her, or so she thought, but little did she know, she was blushing up a storm. There were a few women in the lobby seats laughing. Christie felt their eyes turn as the couple entered the room. The women were all very beautiful… and all silently staring. She could hear them start to mumble to each other, and most of the comments were of visual satisfaction of the muscle bound giant beside her. His gaze, however, had stayed in front and never even the slightest twist of the head in that direction, if not the other way. Christie's insecurities seemed to cloud her vision as she tripped on the staircase. Laughter erupted from the lobby, and Christie wanted nothing but to silently die right there on the stairs, but a strong hand was extended to her. King's expression was worried. His mask's features seemed to mirror his emotion.

"Thanks." She grabbed his hand and he lead her up the stairs. His grip lessoned, but Christie's remained. King opened the door for her and motioned her inside. The room was huge. The view was overlooking the pool, where the others were having fun in the water. King walked up behind her and handed her a small wooden box. The box contained a small Bible, some pictures of kids, and a small doll.

"What are these?" she asked. King sifted through the pictures till he found three and handed them to her. The first was a group picture of an orphanage with kids of all ages sitting around King with bright smiles on their faces. The next picture was of a small boy and King on a couch. King was lying down holding the small boy up above him. The child was laughing and had the biggest grin on his face. The last picture was old and dog-eared. A recent, but a little younger looking King in his mask, though not as muscular, but still as attractive, standing next to a taller man wearing a black jaguar mask, and also holding up a high school diploma as if a wrestling title. "This is you…" she pointed to the one on the left then she trailed her finger to the other figure. "But who is this?"

King took the picture carefully and turned it over. The inscription on the back stated: 'King and Armor King at King's High School Graduation.'. Christie returned the picture. She remembered what Alejandro said about Armor King. He may not have been his biological father… that she could see from the color of the skin, but he must have been the only father figure King ever had. King went back to the box and pulled out some newspaper clippings. After she read them her eyes started to tear up. The title of the clipping made her stomach clench. "Wrestling Legend Murdered." Christie read on to find that King found him after winning a fight. One Name seemed to be mentioned a few times. Craig Marduk. King handed her one more news paper clipping. "Craig Marduk Bailed from Prison to enter 4th K.O.I.F.T" Christie read that he was bailed by a mysterious benefactor on the condition that he enters the tournament. King's breathing quickened, she could see from the movement of his back.

"You WHAT? Are you crazy? You bailed a murderer out of prison? Why?" Christie stared at King. He had his fists clenched. He raised one off the table and slammed it down. The table snapped in half and the bowl of fake flowers on it crashed down the floor. King slumped down onto the bed and put his masked face in his hands. Christie put the papers down and sat beside him. "I'm sorry. I know why you entered the competition now… I think it's a little wrong… but it's not my place to judge. I'm very sorry for your loss." She sat there quietly. King reached for a pad of paper and a pencil. His handwriting was atrocious, but still legible enough to read.

'I am silent, because it is my choice to be. I'd rather stay quiet than say anything that might make me stray from my goal.' As he handed the note to her, he got on his knees and started to pick up the flowers and pieces of table. Christie placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"King… how old are you?" King turned and faced her. Kneeling down he was almost her height sitting down. He grabbed the pad of paper and scribbled a number. "You're only twenty seven? King… I didn't know. I could never have done what you have. You've been through hell and back, and the responsibility that you had to take… You don't deserve it. You are fighting for revenge… that never ends well." King just shook his head and growled a low growl. "King. I'm sorry for your loss, don't let your emotions control you all the time. Let some of it out instead of keeping it in and causing revenge." King moved towards her. He was inches away from her; after a few moments of silence, a whimper was heard behind the mask and his huge frame seemed to collapse in her lap. Christie slowly rubbed his shoulders for comfort. She knew of anger, revenge, and living up to something she could never be, however she also knew that even the strongest of men have hearts and emotions as fragile as glass.

King, a young wrestler from Mexico, taking on the legend of the great King and Armor King, lay broken in his room. His long concealed emotions had finally caught up for their own revenge. Though his crying was mute, his mind was screaming. He usually took out his frustrations with large amounts of beer or vodka, then the morning after he would have something else to worry about rather than his personal problems, but now there was no six pack in the mini-fridge, and no bottles in the closet. He let his defenses shatter before a girl he barely knew, but comforted him just the same.

After an hour, King had calmed down and washed up. When he returned, Christie was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. He silently took the pad of paper off the floor and wrote her a message. Christie woke up a little later to find King gone. There was a note beside her on the pillow that read:

"Christie, I can never thank you enough. You don't know how much I needed that. I had taken my master's death well on the outside, but the inside is tearing me apart. I am ashamed that you had to witness such an episode, for a man to show emotional attachment to the past shows an unstable man, however when you stayed… I felt solid, even when my world is turmoil. As I have said before, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done. I will see you later tonight. Signed… King."

Christie smiled. "That poor guy. I'm glad he's feeling better." She said to herself. "He needs to get his mind off of this tournament and live a little." Christie's smile widened as she ran to find Julia.

* * *

A/N So yeah There is no song for this chapter, but let's see... The next chapter will include: "Outrageous (Friscia & Lamboy Unreleased Club Mix) - Britney Spears", "Me & You (Roc & Soul Club Mix) - Cassie", "Turnin' Me On (Lenny B. Remix) - Nina Sky", and "Everything feat. Jes (Cosmic Gate Remix) - Tiësto" I'll put the inspirations for the chapters at the bottom of each chapter for now on, not including the next chapter.

MAKE MY DAY, REVIEW AWAY!- mcc1089


	4. Cheer Up King

HEY! So being sick with the flu does give you some time to do what you want... like write another chapter for FanFiction. lol. I still feel like death... oh well. It's time to Cheer King up! This is more of a teen rated chapter than the other three so far, but I hope I can satisfy my readers. Tell me what you think!

Chapter 4 - Cheer Up King

* * *

Christie noticed some of the guys were still at the pool. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her as she walked around the halls to find Julia. The sun was starting to set and the lights were starting to turn on outside. Tomorrow was going to be the preliminary fights for the tournament, and although King's quest was fueled by rage, Christie wanted him to realize he had other reasons to fight. She wanted him to act his age. His maturity may have been that of her fathers, but King's physical age and mentality was only six years difference of hers. She imagined him at his orphanage, taking care of all his children, even some close to his own age. He needed to have time to be himself; to have a little fun.

"Julia!" Christie ran to her friend's side just as she was about to enter her room.

"What's up Chris?"

"I have an idea. Remember those dance tracks I e-mailed to you?"

"I have some on my Mp3 Player but not all." Julia opened the door and invited Christie in.

"Perfect. I have an idea that will help things to get less stressful for King and his crew."

"Hmm… That actually sounds like a great idea. When, what, and where?"

"We should do it now, to the remix of Outrageous, and at the pool. There are speakers I saw over by the chairs and such. I'll go ask the manager if we could use them, and you gather King and everybody else and meet me in the lobby."

"No problem. I'll get to that now." Julia pulled out her cell phone and started to text. Christie went to her room to change. She opened her suitcase to find the pair of revealing Daisy Dukes she would use for fighting in the tournament, but she had to admit, they looked good on her… plus the green, yellow, and blue tie-die shirt she really liked, made her look the part. Once she changed, she saw Julia exit her room in the Indian vest, boots, and short shorts she always liked to wear.  
"King and one of the other team members went to get food. They will be back in a few." Julia informed. "Lookin' good Christie."

"Thanks. I'm going to management. We should do the "Everything" song first. "

"You read my mind. I'll start setting up down there."

After twenty minutes of setup and getting everybody together, the show was about to begin. Christie hooked up her iPod to the amp and set up the song lists. King stood against the wall of the hotel and watched. His expression was curious. Christie saw that he still had his swimming trunks on, with a black sleeveless button down shirt with all the buttons open, revealing his tone stomach and chest.

The management had a device that would change the colors of the pool in sync to the time, or to music, so they granted the effects along with the amp system. Christie started the first song and quickly joined Julia's side. The song was "Everything (Cosmic Gate Remix) – Tiësto" and Christie knew it well. The pool started to change colors every few chord changes and the effect it had was great. Christie and Julie started to dance. Christie mouthed the words as if she really sang the song. The music had drawn a crowd from the surrounding rooms, some had started to dance and others were watching the dancing. Julia used some her fighting techniques as a form of dance, something Christie did naturally.

King leaned his head back and crossed his arms over his chest. He certainly was enjoying the show. The music crescendoed into a very upbeat tempo. He couldn't help but tap his foot on the ground. He thought her moves were as fluid as water. The whole hotel's residence had seemed to find their way to the pool and had a blast dancing to the music. The group of wrestlers had gotten up and danced with some of the female residents. Christie skipped over to him and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, King. It's time to have some fun." King felt a little uncomfortable. He couldn't dance worth shit. He shook his head no. "Why not? Is it because you can't dance?" King was in shock. He wondered how she knew about that. "Don't worry. Alejandro told me this was going to be a bad idea since he knew you can't dance, but don't worry. It will be fun! C'mon!" Christie was persistent, so he swallowed his fear and joined the small party.

"You look great! " Christie complimented as she straightened his collar. King just shrugged and awkwardly moved from side to side. Christie raised her hands and jumped just as if she was clubbing. Julia and Alejandro were really into the music as they danced in a way King had never seen. The moves were seductive and intriguing. Alejandro had his hands on her hips and she had her back against his chest. They danced so close and with so much passion. Christie snapped him out of his trance when she ran a finger down the center of his chest and rock solid eight-pack. He shivered from her touch, it was a feeling he had never had before. He reached around her and placed his one hand in the small of her back, then pulled her close to him.

Christie was surprised by how warm he was. He did seem to be enjoying himself, which was the whole point of this dance party. She couldn't get over how attractive King was. After a thought, she decided that since she had dated other men before, it wouldn't hurt to admit that she was very attracted to King. It was Eddy's fault for leaving and she had to fend for herself, and she had for years. Her last boyfriend Marco was a good friend and they had a romantic relationship. It was only upon hearing the announcement of the tournament that she decided to find Eddy and bring him back home.

The song was coming to a close, and Christie knew what was next. Outrageous (Friscia & Lamboy Unreleased Club Mix) – Britney Spears. King brought his other hand around to her back and ran his finger down the small of her back again. She closed her eyes and twisted around so King's hands were on her stomach. She laid her hands on his and traced the muscle of his forearms up to his defined biceps and shoulders. King was losing himself in the new song and dipped his head to the right side of her neck. His mask's fur tickled Christie's cheek as he rubbed. It took a lot of courage not to openly stare at her breasts like any single guy his age would, but he controlled himself and slowly trailed his hands to her hips. His mind was completely consumed in the moment. His thoughts of revenge on Marduk had diminished to nothing, his worries of the orphanage's financial stability melted away, and his desires had resurrected.

"King!" Christie seemed to be panting. "Wow! You are one incredible dancer. Forget what Alejandro said." King grunted. He silently swore to himself that he was going to personally kill Alejandro. Christie smiled as she continued to dance. As the night progressed, more songs were played, and the silent chemistry between King and Christie grew. He was very attracted to her and he couldn't hide that. He even got jealous when Alejandro asked her to dance for one song… Jealous. King was… jealous? Jealous over a girl he barely knew, but intended to find more about.

* * *

The party came to a close and the residents found their way to their rooms. Christie was on her way to Julia's after she changed into a sleeping shirt and PJ bottoms. She noticed King's door cracked open and heard the TV going inside. Her curiosity got the better of her and knocked on the door. She heard movement and the door opened. King appeared behind the door wearing only loose white basketball shorts. His golden skin seemed to be darker than normal.

"Hey. I saw your door was open. I just thought I might stop by and see how you were." King invited her in and closed the door. He lay back down on the bed and turned the volume down on the TV. Christie took a seat next to him on the enormous bed. She let her hair fall down from the pony-tail she had it in and put the tie around her wrist. "So Julia and Alejandro seemed to enjoy tonight, didn't they?" King nodded. "Preliminaries start tomorrow afternoon. You want to get some breakfast in the morning?" King shrugged. The TV was on some boring sitcom, but the volume was inaudible. A look around the room and Christie could see a lot of details that she missed before. The room was dimly lit by candles in all corners and by the night stand. Music was playing; a type of music that Christie had never heard before. King got up to turn the big screen off and grab a controller for the stereo. He sat back down on the bed, but didn't continue to lie down.

With the flickering lights of the candles, the relief of King's powerful back muscles seemed more menacing than in the daytime. His broad shoulders tensed up. Christie assumed he was thinking about the tournament preliminaries tomorrow. She scooted up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them. King instantly straightened up. He wondered why her touch could make his mind turn completely blank.

Christie looked at the stereo for find out what the song was. The screen said: "Raptamei Pi – E.S. Posthumus – Cartographer/Piri Reis Remixes". She never thought a remix could sound so… soft and beautiful. This was the type of music she imagined herself falling asleep to or relaxing in her bathtub to after a long day. The orchestra was one of the best she had ever heard, and the vocals were mysterious, haunting, but at the same time, soft and uplifting. Christie noticed King was swaying back and forth a little after she stopped. She grabbed the control from his hand and turned the volume down a little bit. King turned around to get on the bed and Christie was just about to leave, but suddenly King's weight was upon her, pinning her down. He was laying on his stomach with his right arm over her stomach and his right leg over hers. His face was to hers and she could hear something faint. It wasn't a snore… at least… she didn't think it was.

'King must have taken this Jaguar thing very seriously.' She thought to herself comically. King's snore was really a deep purr. King turned a little so he was lying on his left side with his arm still around her. He was exhausted, that she knew. Another song started to play and it was more beautiful than the first. "Nivaos Pi" from the same artist and album of the first song. The choir, flute, piano, and orchestra made her sleepy and soon she turned on her left side and snuggled into his warm and inviting embrace and soon fell fast asleep.

King silently watched as Christie smiled to herself and shifted till her body was against his. He knew he was blushing, but he didn't care. It felt good to be with somebody. It was an experience that he never had in the short time of his priesthood. He was very young then and never really knew of all the world had to offer. He was brought back to reality with the scent of Christie's hair. It smelled like rare wild flowers. The smell intoxicated him as he breathed it in and out. His heart started to race, and he didn't know why.

Though he didn't want to admit it, he had grown attached to this girl. She may be three-fourths of a decade younger than he was, but that didn't matter to him. He enjoyed her cheerful company, her velvety touch, and of course she had the body of a goddess.

He was falling madly in love with Christie, of that… he was sure.

* * *

I want to thank all my reviewers that keep me inspired to write. The flu sucks, let me tell you, however it does allow you to write a whole new chapter instead of doing absolutely nothing at all!

MAKE MY DAY, REVIEW AWAY! - mcc1089


End file.
